Grievances of a Star Whale
by WhiteKitsuneFox
Summary: "The men above were deep asleep, while greater love lies further deep, this dream must end, this world must know, that we all depend on the beast below." Star whales have been around for centuries, leading lost space travelers to their destinations within their pods. One whale lived to tell his story. His name is Nova, and he saved the humans of the Starship UK. Short One Shot.


**Grievances of a Star Whale**

_A Doctor Who Fanfiction One-Shot by Kitty (WhiteKitsuneFox/Flicksykitty)_

I am Novacaluscaroneuseanosa. Most call me Nova. I am a Star Whale, the last of my kind.

On the scale of Star Whale's lifespans, when generations of other species ma pass as we fully mature, the Sun as you know it, is actually fairly young. It will be thousands and thousands of years before it dies officially. You need not worry, for in your future, when it does die, I will be there. I will sing, and you will capture me. And though you will torture me, I will never falter because I know that the pain I endure will be less than the pain of thousands if I fail you.

And so, I will sing on. For you, humans. I will sing when I don't scream because that is what a star whale does.

One day, far in your futures, even farther than the death of your star, I will be saved by a girl with firey hair and her name will be Amelia Pond. Amelia will save me by placing the Queen's hand on the proper choice right before the universe's most feared creature, the last Time Lord, the Doctor, fires an electric pulse through my brain to put me out of my misery. Like gruesomely painful euthanasia.

Because of Amelia, I will fly faster, and sing bolder.

After Amelia's deed was done, the Doctor asked her why she trusted me. Amelia told him I am old, wise, and kind. She told him I am a little like him, in a way. The last of my kind. It was in that moment (for I hear all that occurs on my ship – the acoustics are just right for my sensitive ears) that the Doctor and I gained mutual respect.

"You see," Amelia had said, "he came to the humans out of his own free will. He wanted to save them."

The girl with the fiery hair, the girl who waited, she told the truth of it. It was my choice to save the humans. And now, they thank me for it. Their 'Beast Below' rhyme has changed because of Amelia Pond. It used to go: _"__A horse and a man, above, below, one has a plan but both must go, mile after mile, above, beneath, one has a smile and one has teeth, though the man above might say hello, expect no love from the beast below.__" _Now it goes: _"The men above were deep asleep, while greater love lies further deep, this dream must end, this world must know, that we all depend on the beast below." _They respect me, they don't fear me. Not anymore anyway.

I wouldn't have saved the humans if it hadn't been for my mother, Nisanorocaeausonoranouasa. Most called her Nisa. She taught me that all races were valuable in some way or another. Without the constant pull and tug of good and evil, the universe would cease to be a universe. Even Daleks kept the balance, as did birds and trees and bugs and Time Lords. Star wales, too, had a major roll. I was born in a nebula, like all my forefathers. Our names came from what was going on around the nebula in which we were born. Mother called me what she did because so many stars were dying as I was born. "Everything," Mother told me, "is named what it is named for a reason."

Nisa was always spouting wisdom in her songs, but she died of wounds she suffered in the Last Great Time War. Her last words to me were, "Everything in this universe has its time. This is mine."

Although I mourned her death for centuries, helping people east my pain. I guided lost ships to their destinations, and even stopped comets from eradicating entire civilizations. Once, I saved the Ood on their home planet. We shared songs – they sang of the Doctor-Donna-Friend. I sang of the Last Great Time War and my pod's destruction.

Your sun, your star, when it is about to go, I will land on your planet. You will capture me and build a ship around me. We will fly off, and I will save you.

One day, far in your future, Amelia Pond will come save me, then leave in the Doctor's impossible blue box.

And I will sing of my rescue for centuries to come.


End file.
